Hungarian Hiccups/Transcript
Hungarian Hiccups June Art by Henri Rousseau. Annie And... Leo Music by Johannes Brahms. Annie Way to go, Rocket! This is spectacular! Leo Hi, I'm Leo, and this is our best friend, Rocket. Today Rocket is going to be in the great sky race. Rocket, there's the starting line. Quincy Whoa, look at the planes. June And jets. Annie And helicopters. We know you're gonna win, Rocket. Quincy You're the fastest, coolest rocket ever. Leo Rocket is singing his special race song. All ♪♪ La, la, la, la, La, la, la, da, ya Annie What's the matter, Rocket? Leo Oh, no! Look at that big jet! Annie Wow, he's so fast. Leo Don't be nervous, Rocket. You're gonna win this race. I know it. Annie Huh? Rocket, what are you doing? Quincy Stop fooling around, Rocket. You've got to get ready for the great sky race. June Wait a minute. Rocket has the hiccups. Leo Oh, no! Have you ever had the hiccups? Rocket's never had the hiccups before. Rocket, let's land. Quincy Every time rocket hiccups, he goes backwards. Annie But the race is going to start soon. June Rocket can't be in the great sky race with rocket hiccups. Annie But how do you fix rocket hiccups? Quincy Stopping rocket hiccups must be sort of like stopping kid hiccups. Annie When I get the hiccups, Leo sneaks up behind me and yells, "Boo!" That surprises my hiccups away. Leo That's a great idea, Annie. We've got a mission! We're going to surprise the hiccups out of Rocket so he can win the race. June Hmm... How should we surprise Rocket? Quincy I've got an idea. We'll sneak up behind Rocket and crash cymbals. That's sure to surprise him. Leo Good thinking, Quincy. But where can we find cymbals? June I know. Let's go to Orchestra Ocean. There are all kinds of instruments in Orchestra Ocean. Leo That's perfect. To Rocket! Welcome aboard! Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo Prepare for blast-off. We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us. Now raise your arms as high as you can and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! June We're here! Ooh, look at all the lovely instruments. Oh, I just adore Orchestra Ocean. Whoops. We really need to do something about these hiccups. Quincy Come on! Let's find the cymbals. Rocket, lower your Look and Listen Scope. Annie I see violins... and drums... and cellos... But I don't see any cymbals. Quincy I can hear the cymbals. Do you see the cymbals? Yeah, there they are. Annie Those cymbals are loud. June They're sure to surprise Rocket. Leo We have to catch them. Annie, use the Clapper Catcher. Annie Okey-dokey! Rocket, lower the Clapper Catcher. Leo That was awesome, Annie. Great job! Quincy Okay, guys... Now we can surprise Rocket's hiccups away. Leo Rocket, let's head for land. Wait here, Rocket. We'll be right back. Will you help us surprise Rocket? Great! Pretend your hands are cymbals. Quincy Now clap your cymbals. Clap! June That was nice, loud clapping. Quincy Now, shh! Get your hands ready and be very, very quiet. And when we clap our cymbals, clap your cymbals with us. Ready? Let's practice. Good going! Now let's surprise Rocket. We have to sneak up on him. Ready? Leo Rocket loved that surprise. Quincy Way to clap your cymbals. June That must've stopped Rocket's hiccups. Leo Let's listen. Does he still have the hiccups? You're right. Your hiccups are still there. June Don't worry, Rocket. We'll find a way for you to fly in the great sky race. Annie What do we do? Hmm... Leo We need to find an even bigger surprise. Quincy Yeah, a bigger surprise should stop Rocket's hiccups. Annie I have an idea! A big animal, like a tiger. That will surprise Rocket. June That's a fantastic idea, Annie. Leo We have got to go to the jungle. To Rocket! Look, it's the great sky race starting line. June It's almost time for the race. Quincy Uh-oh. Look who's getting ready, guys. It's Big Jet. Annie We have to hurry. Leo Let's go, Rocket. Quincy Wow! This jungle is huge. June How are we going to find a tiger? Leo Do you see a tiger? Yeah, there it is. Annie That sure is a big tiger. Leo He's a friendly tiger. Quincy But I'll bet he has a nice big roar. I was right. June Will you help us surprise our friend Rocket? Leo Let's help the tiger surprise Rocket. We have to creep up behind Rocket so we can roar and surprise the hiccups away. June Let's creep like tigers. Creep with us. Pretend your hands are tiger paws like this. We have to move slower and slower. Ritardando, like the music. All ♪♪ Creep, creep. Ritardando. Slower, slower. Ritardando. June Now roar real loud. All Roar! Leo Rocket loved that surprise. June That was some sneaky creeping. Annie That was a loud roar. Quincy It must've stopped Rocket's hiccups. Annie Let's listen. Leo Does Rocket still have the hiccups? You're right. He still has the hiccups. Annie Now what should we do? Leo Well, the cymbals didn't stop the hiccups. June And the tiger's roar didn't stop the hiccups. Quincy We need the biggest surprise ever to stop Rocket's hiccups. June I've got it. A geyser. Leo A geyser? Annie What's a geyser? June It's a hole in the earth that shoots out water high into the sky. Quincy A geyser will be the biggest surprise ever! Leo Perfect. To Rocket! June Oh, no! Look! The other planes and jets are lining up at the starting line. Quincy The race is going to start soon. Leo Don't you worry, Rocket. We're going to stop those hiccups. Quincy I see the geyser holes, but June, where's all the water? June Wow! Leo This is going to be great. Come on, let's help the geyser surprise Rocket. When the music stops, say, "Splash!" Let's practice. Ready? Listen to the music. Annie Splash! It worked! Water came splashing out! Leo Now let's surprise Rocket. June Oh, Rocket... Come sit over here. Yep. Right there, Rocket. That's good. Leo Okay. Get ready to splash. When the music stops, say, "Splash!" Annie Splash! Leo Rocket likes riding on the water. But does he still have the hiccups? Let's listen. Yes, they're still there! Annie What do we do now, Leo? June It looks like nothing can surprise those hiccups away. Quincy We've got to stop these hiccups soon. The race is going to start! Leo Don't worry, Rocket. We'll think of something. Annie Hey there, little mouse. Quincy Whoa! Where did Rocket go? June Rocket, come back! It was just a mouse. Leo Rocket, that little, tiny mouse surprised you? Annie Rocket sounds different. Leo Let's listen. Does Rocket still have the hiccups? No! The little mouse surprised the hiccups right out of Rocket. Annie Yay! Quincy Come on. We've got to get to that race. Annie Thank you, little mouse. June The race is starting. Annie We have to catch up. Leo Go, Rocket, go! We need your help to help Rocket go faster. Pat your hands to the beat of the music. Quincy Rocket is zooming across the globe. He's behind, but he's catching up fast. Leo Rocket has to go around the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Do you see the Eiffel Tower? Yeah, there it is! Now we're heading for the pyramids in Egypt. Annie Go, Rocket! Hooray! June You're almost there! Quincy Whoa! Rocket is passing airplanes left and right. Leo Keep going! It's the Colosseum in Rome. Quincy Look, there's another plane. June Whoo-hoo! Rocket passed the plane. We're catching up. Annie Wow! The Grand Canyon is so big! Quincy Rocket is passing everyone except... Leo Big Jet! Rocket, you can pass him! Quincy Big Jet is in the lead. No, wait. Rocket is in the lead. The finish line is getting closer. Leo We have to pat faster. Help Rocket! Pat your hands on your lap. Quincy Rocket wins the race! Annie You won! June Magnificent! Leo I knew you could do it, Rocket. Rocket, that was awesome flying. Annie Let's sing Rocket's race song. Leo Sing with us! Annie ♪♪ La, la, la, la, La, la, la, da, ya Leo Mission completion! It's time for the curtain call... June Let's clap for the art. "Tiger in a tropical storm" by Henri Rousseau. Leo And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's clap really, really hard for the special music we heard today. Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms. Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Transcript